Best Friend's Brother
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Tori has found her place in her new school, Hollywood Arts, with a new best friend, Cat Valentine, and a new rival, Jade West. She never expected that she would also gain a new perspective. To think, it all started the day she learned that her best friend Cat had a brother. Two Part
1. A Brother?

**You don't know how long I've wanted to write a Jori from this song. Don't ask me why but I just did. So, this is what I came up with. It hit me today and I took all day to type it out. I had to work fast before I lost my train of thought but I did it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I arrived home after school with my new best friend Cat. We had a project to do together for the new school I had just joined, Hollywood Arts. It had always been my dream to sing and maybe act on the side. This school would proudly get me there. Cat and I hit it off pretty well and became fast friends the first day I was there. I met other people who I swiftly integrated with. The classes were awesome and the teachers sometimes questionable but I liked it. Of course, it wasn't all learning. It was almost just like any High School with drama and all. Currently I was trying to befriend Cat's other best friend, Jade, who she seems to get along well with despite Jade's rough exterior. I can see that Cat sometimes annoys her but she's remarkably patient with her, unlike with me. She's sure to knock me down verbally any chance she got, trick me, taunt me, and above all just hate my guts no matter how hard I tried to change that.

It sucked but I've always been someone who keeps trying harder and Cat is always encouraging me along the way. She wants to see our group of friends united and that isn't possible if there is a glaring tear between two of the total six of us so I just kept trying. Needless to say it didn't really work. Besides some small but meaningful, at least to me, moments between us, Jade was as distant as ever. I sighed at the knowledge that she might never accept me like she has the others. I entered my room with Cat right behind me and took a seat on my bed. Cat set her stuff aside, kicked off her shoes, and then jumped on the bed next to me. I ignored her in favor of checking my Slap page on my phone. I scrolled down to stop at a video Cat had put up with the help of her brother. I reread the description she had put for the video and then looked over at her.

"Cat, I didn't know you had a brother! Some friend I am," I grumbled, angry at myself for not knowing something like that. Cat stopped her bouncing to give me a puzzled expression. Her eyes lit up again before I could question her.

"Oh, yeah, he doesn't want people to know he's my brother so I don't tell anyone we're related," she informed me with a carefree smile.

"But Cat, you just said it," I responded. She froze, her expression in shock.

"Oh darn! Please don't tell him Tori!" she pleaded, falling next to me to grab my shoulders and shake me. I pulled her off.

"Cat calm down. I don't even know him. Plus, I wouldn't tell on you," I replied evenly. She cheered and thanked me before hopping off the bed to get her bag.

"So should we start?" she questioned me. I nodded and found my backpack to pull out what we would need. This may be a long night.

**BFB**

I sat at the lunch table with Cat babbling endlessly next to me. I listened to everything she had to say but I never heard her say anything about her brother. I still felt bad I didn't know but it seemed that Cat had been purposely avoiding him just as he asked. I wondered why he wouldn't want to be known as Cat's brother when I was ripped out of my thoughts. I had been accosted by a plastic knife. It hit my forehead and I yelped.

"Hey! That could have easily been my eye!" I exclaimed, rubbing the spot where the point hit my skin. I glared at the one person I knew was responsible.

"What? You were staring and your eyes glazed over like a corpse right after death so I thought I'd bring you back to the living," Jade commented with her usual smirk. I rolled my eyes, used to this behavior from her.

"I was trying to think," I responded, slightly irritated but I didn't show it. If Jade knew she got a rise out of me she would most likely continue. I hoped she wouldn't but that was a very small hope.

"Then make sure you don't look brain dead doing it or I can't be blamed when I think you aren't really capable of thinking at all," she retorted. I held back my own retort and crossed my arms. By now everyone was over and past the fact that we had little disputes throughout the day. Only when Jade began crossing the line with her comments did anyone cut in. That was usually Beck's job since he knew her more than anyone. They may be exes now but he was still there for her as a friend which was why she sometimes didn't listen to him.

Andre would try to intervene but backed off the moment Jade turned on him. Robbie wisely stayed clear and Cat strangely had the most influence on her. She would whine and plead for Jade to be nice to me and she would complain that it wasn't possible and Cat would keep going until Jade finally gave in. It was weird seeing someone like Cat with the power to make someone like Jade listen. I would have thought Beck would be able to do that. I didn't care who did it honestly, as long as I escaped Jade's fury. I really needed to come up with a better plan to befriend her.

**BFB**

Things began falling into a routine the more into the year we went. Cat and I had finished our project and presented it with flying colors. We moved on in the lesson for that class and then came another project that managed to change everything. I was partnered with none other than Jade. I didn't know if I should be scared or happy that I was practically handed another opportunity to befriend her. I chose to pick the more positive outlook. Jade wasn't too happy but she got over it the longer we worked together.

I often dragged Cat along for moral support since she took rides with Jade after school unless she was going to hang out with me. Cat kept us from tearing each other apart and during days when she couldn't be there we toughed it out the best we could or Jade would remove herself in a flurry of boots and flashing scissors when she had had enough of me. Things only got weirder when I was sent a message on The Slap from someone I didn't know. I was sitting at my desk with my laptop open when the message showed up. I peered at the name and tried to remember where I had seen it before.

"Who's NotRea11yPsychotic and why are they messaging me?" I wondered as I opened the page that would allow me to read what they had sent. I almost didn't believe what I read so I reread it again.

_**You're Cat's friend Tori Vega, right? You may or may not have heard of me. I'm Cat's brother. I've been out of state for some time and was wondering if I could follow you and hope you follow me back. I know the rest of the gang and sometimes talk to them too but I want to get to know who this Tori Vega person my sister always talks about. I'll be waiting for a reply.**_

I debated answering the message. So this was Cat's brother who didn't like to be talked about yet he's messaging me now. I couldn't help but think this was the perfect time to unravel the mystery that was Cat's brother. It was a small price to pay, allowing him to know who I was in return. I decided to follow him and a moment later I received a follow from him too. I really hoped I hadn't gotten myself into something I couldn't get out of. I often had the bad habit of doing that. No matter how good my intentions had been I just always seemed to find trouble. I picked up my phone and texted Cat, hoping she could clear things up for me.

_Hey Cat, you're brother just messaged me on The Slap. How weird is that? He wanted to know who you've been hanging out with. Does it weird you out that he practically has tabs on you?_

I sent the text, hoping I didn't offend her somehow. I received a replay a minute later.

_My brother messaged you? I guess he changed his mind about wanting to get to know you. Sorry if it seems weird but, that's my brother. He knows the rest of the group too so don't worry._

I didn't exactly worry but I still felt like the situation was pretty weird. Cat didn't seem to mind though so I tried not to either. Cat's brother seemed like an ok guy. He was only trying to keep an eye out for his sister after all. I shrugged and logged off. The group never really talked about him and Cat didn't either. I wanted to bring this up to them but what if they were asked not to say anything? He did seem like a pretty private person and Cat did say he didn't want her to talk about him. Suddenly, I was really curious to know who he was. I didn't know why but I guess curiosity was one trait I had no control over. When it hit, it hit, and I couldn't do anything about it. I lifted my phone to text Cat back.

_Does it bother you?_

_Does what bother me?_

_That your bother does that._

_He does it because he cares._

_I know but it seems odd that he wants to know everyone but he doesn't want anyone to know him._

_He likes his privacy._

_Ok, I guess I can understand that._

_Tori, I don't want to say anything he won't like but I want you to know anything he does is to take care of me._

_I respect that._

_I know. He's been through a lot though and I just hope you won't think he's too weird once you get to know him._

_Who said I wanted to get to know him?_

_Hehe, you've asked about him a lot, like, all the time. I know how curious you get._

_Yeah, well…I can't help it!_

_Just to let you know, he's a year older than me and asks a lot about you too._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Hey, that's my line!_

_Haha, ok Cat, so I have your permission to question him to death?_

_Yeah, he's asking for it anyway. :)_

_Ok then, see you at school. I have work to do._

_School work or brother investigation work?_

_School work of course…then brother investigating work :{)_

_Ok then, have fun! ;)_

I shook my head and put my phone aside to get my homework. I couldn't ignore that I was actually looking forward to talking to Cat's elusive brother. I love when something is solved and even more when I'm the one to do it.

**BFB**

It was Saturday, the weekend, and I was looking forward to lounging around the house now that my plans had changed. Cat had said she would come over later for movie night and a sleepover so we could do the Funny Nugget show again but she had to cancel when she remembered she had a paper due. Actually, Jade was the one to remind her. I detected a small hint of something in Jade's voice when she began lecturing Cat on the importance of school work but I wrote it off, having seen Jade complain about one thing or another before. I still admired that close friendship the two had. Jade often times took care of Cat and it seemed the others didn't see it as much as I did, or, maybe they just didn't care to bring any attention to it as much as I did.

I always shrugged it off, especially when I asked Cat who explained that they had known each other since they were really little and saw each other as sisters. So, here I was, alone on a Saturday. I crammed another chip in my mouth and then flipped the channel again, unintentionally landing on the horror channel. I flinched and quickly changed the channel again before I saw anything that would haunt me in my sleep. I sighed in relief and then lifted the remote to press it again when my phone let out a tune that told me I had a notification. I picked it up and opened The Slap to see NotRea11yPsychotic had messaged me again. I smiled and put all my attention on the message. The time had finally come to start a game of twenty questions. I opened it and began to read.

_**Hey.**_

_**Hello.**_

_**I've been thinking...**_

_**Of what?**_

_**You.**_

I was caught off guard by that but it didn't slow me down.

_**Ah, I see. Anything good?**_

_**Possibly. It's come to my attention that Cat talks about you far more than any of her friends so it stands to reason I should see what makes you so interesting don't you think?**_

To me he sounded slightly interested yet irritated so I set out to remedy any shortcomings he had about me and keep him interested.

_**Cat and I are good friends. We met the first day I went to Hollywood Arts and have been friends ever since. Besides her other friend, we usually hang out often.**_

I waited for his reply, watching the little bar that told me he was currently typing out his next response.

_**So, you're her age right?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Any similarities?**_

_**We both like music.**_

_**Do you share any of her classes?**_

_**Just one but we all hang out as a group at lunch so I see her there too.**_

_**What do you think of the rest of the group?**_

_**I think they are a well-rounded group of people.**_

_**I agree with you except for one.**_

_**Who?**_

_**That girl, Jade, that Cat also talks about a lot.**_

_**Oh, I think Jade isn't all that bad. She seems to really care for Cat.**_

_**That's what Cat tells me but I still don't trust her. I met her a grand total of once. She's a gank.**_

_**I'm sorry to hear that.**_

_**Don't act like you like her. Not many do, or so I hear.**_

_**No, you're right, but I think she still deserves a chance to be treated fairly like everyone else.**_

_**If you say so.**_

_**I do.**_

_**Well, I've been away for so long pursuing my dream of being in a band that I missed so much of Cat's life. I just want you to know that I'll be checking in regularly to make sure she's being treated right.**_

_**I'm sure you will.**_

_**Glad we've come to an understanding.**_

He had logged off shortly after that last message so I logged off too and set aside my phone. That was incredibly weird but made me even more curious. I had just learned more about Cat's brother. I immediately began to wonder if the others knew this piece of news or not. I was an advocator on privacy and treating people the way I wanted to be treated so I decided to keep everything I knew and would learn about Cat's brother to myself. I'm sure he kept tabs on the others too and they were doing the same, respecting privacy and staying quiet. I shrugged and turned back to the TV. Things were getting interesting.

**BFB**

Talking with Cat's brother about Cat and how she's doing was the main focus when this strange back and forth conversations started but slowly I've come to realize I knew things about him only Cat would know. We started talking about ourselves at some point along the way. Cat only encouraged me when I asked her if this was too weird or not. She told me her brother seemed happy to finally have someone he could relate to especially since he's traveling and hasn't had time to socialize beyond his band mates. I noticed when Cat would often hesitate when I brought up her brother's long trip or certain things about him but she quickly smoothed out her features. Maybe she missed him far more than she was letting on? Should I be reminding her of his absence? Cat and her brother sounded closer than me and my own sister. Cat always told me she wasn't sad to talk about him so I kept forging ahead. She would never tell me personal things about him but then he would. I could never get him to tell me his name but he did impart on me how he looked. He was a black haired, multicolored eyed, six foot three, rocker in a band. He played the drums. Wow, I still couldn't get over that he was actually in a band.

They weren't big but that was almost my dream. I wanted to be a singer and here he was, living a similar dream. I questioned him about the lifestyle all the time. He said it was great but he missed home and his sister. I told him that I felt Cat missed him too. The conversation would quickly go back to trading information and I told myself not to bring that up again. He seemed to close off when I did. Days passed and I was increasing my knowledge on Cat's brother as he was doing for me. It was a fair exchange and one that weighed on my mind constantly. What was I doing? Why did I want to know what kind of person he was? It wasn't like I would ever meet him any time soon. Or, I hope I didn't because I was sure I would be my old dorky self, as Jade put it, and chase away another guy. I did have bad luck in that department but she didn't have to point it out so bluntly. She had upped her mean streak the day I accidently let slip that I was talking to Cat's brother. We had gotten in another fight and Jade claimed I probably couldn't even get along with anyone of the opposite sex and that's when I blurted that out.

She asked me why almost immediately and I told her it was none of her business. She had this frustrated look in her eyes before stomping off. I still don't know what her problem was that day. I've talked to Cat's brother for almost three months now. We were pretty comfortable with each other and Cat never seemed to mind. She just smiled happily and became extra hyper until Jade all but yelled at her to knock it off. It was beyond weird when Cat didn't listen and instead beamed directly at Jade who just rolled her eyes. Talking to Cat's mysterious brother had unintentionally changed a lot in my life but I wouldn't have changed it back. It may be weird, and creepy, Trina had said when I told her the day she asked who I kept talking to, but for once I felt I could connect with someone so I ignored her. I also ignored the glaring thought in my head that told me I may actually like him and wanted to meet him in person but again, that wasn't possible. I sighed in disappointment but perked up when my phone announced another message from him. I smiled and picked it up, looking forward to another conversation with him.

**BFB**

I was on The Slap once again, laying on my bed late at night with my laptop on my lap. As always I was talking to Cat's brother. I smiled at his latest message after sending him a clip of a cover I did. We had started talking about our love for music once more and it led to him asking about my singing. I told him I would send him something and he could judge for himself.

_**Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful voice?**_

I blushed at that and thanked god I wasn't talking to him face to face for once. I quickly typed out a reply so he wouldn't know just a simple comment affected me so much.

_**No, you're the first.**_

_**Well, you should be hearing that more often because you have really do have a beautiful voice.**_

_**Thank you. :{)**_

_**Ha, I like how you have that dorky little smile.**_

Unlike when Jade called me a dork, getting it from him made the comment sound endearing instead of negative.

_**What? The mustache? It's my personal touch.**_

_**I know, I like it.**_

_**So…**_

_**So?**_

_**Are you ever going to tell me your name?**_

_**Are you ever going to send me a proper picture of you I can stare at to my heart's content?**_

_**You sap.**_

_**Yes I am and I embrace it when it comes to you. You make me an utter softy and I can't stand it sometimes but you like it so that's all that matters.**_

_**Aww :{)**_

_**Yeah, let's move on.**_

_**Ok.**_

I wanted to tease him a little more but decided to let it go and move on as asked.

_**So the picture…**_

_**Oh, right, you'll get that when you give me a name. Until then be happy with the ones on the site.**_

_**But I want one of just you. All the ones on the site are ones of you and someone else or a group.**_

_**And I want your name so I guess we are at an impasse.**_

_**I guess we are.**_

_**I forgot how stubborn you are.**_

And I really did. When we talked I tended to forget just how much of a character he was. He could be kind and sweet, or defensive and stern. He had so many angles and he knew how to translate them through words with ease.

_**That's because you're too caught up in me. ;{)**_

_**Hey! That's my mustache smiley!**_

_**Yep, and I just took it. What are you gonna do about it?**_

_**I can't really do anything…**_

_**Exactly.**_

I rolled my eyes but kept typing. Verbal tiffs with him were fun but this time I was serious.

_**What about meeting you? You'll come home soon won't you? Cat doesn't ever say if she misses you but I still think she does, very much.**_

_**I'll be home soon. I just have a few gigs to finish up with and make some plans.**_

_**I still think you shouldn't tell Cat when you'll be home so you can surprise her. She likes surprises. Maybe I could help out?**_

We had brought up a possible surprise 'Welcome Home' party for both Cat and him but he didn't like the idea. He claimed he didn't like parties at all but I was still trying to convince him otherwise.

_**You and helping, what is it with that? I would think that is the only reason but we both know you just want to meet me sooner than everyone else so you can have me to yourself. ;)**_

_**What? No! Of course not…**_

_**Are you sure?**_

…_**Maybe.**_

_**Haha, see I knew it. It's ok, I know I'm irresistible.**_

_**Sure you are. I mean, it can't possibly be your looks because I haven't seen you. Your page has no trace of you, just a bunch of pictures of Cat and music equipment.**_

_**I do love music and my baby sister.**_

_**But what about pictures of you?**_

_**I don't like pictures.**_

_**How about one?**_

_**Just one?**_

_**Yes, just one.**_

_**How about a picture of a piece of me?**_

I raised a brow and stared at the words he sent. What the heck was he talking about?

_**A piece of you? Like what, a hand or foot?**_

_**Um, no, you weirdo. I was thinking of my tattoo.**_

Well, I knew he had piercings but tattoos too?

_**You have a tattoo?**_

_**Yes, a few.**_

…_**Where?**_

_**Wouldn't you like to know? ;)**_

_**I kinda do…**_

I was a little embarrassed to have admitted to that but his reply negated it.

_**Ok, I'll send it to you.**_

_**Ok…**_

I had to admit I was flustered by this point. He always seemed to get to me too easily. I couldn't keep my head out of the gutter either. That was particularly frustrating. The longer I spent with him the more I fell for him and there was no turning back. We really did click and all I wanted to do now was meet him face to face, get him alone and- wait, no, can't think of that. It didn't help that his flirting made me feel flattered and wanting to hear it for real. I bet he had an alluring voice. I smiled like an idiot, like I often did when it came to him. It gave me away almost every time, according to Cat. She liked to tease me when she saw the expressions I made when I talked to him. She never missed a chance to laugh at me when I scrambled to answer a message from him on my phone too. She teased that I liked him but I didn't want to admit it to her. He was my best friend's brother after all.

That would be weird if we, like, ended up together…even though that was all I wanted right now. It was killing me. I waited a little longer, buried in my thoughts, when I received the message. My hands unintentionally shook when I slide my finger over the mouse pad and clicked the button that would download the picture. I waited with bated breath for it to load and then gasped when I finally saw it. The picture was vivid and slightly gory. It depicted an anatomical heart with an outline of something piercing the heart but it wasn't all the way inked in yet. Despite that, the blood and detail was still astounding so far. It was inked into pale skin and just by the slight slope near the left side I guessed it was in a hidden place. That or my mind was just in the gutter again. It didn't really show much of anything else so naturally my imagination took over. I saved the picture and then returned to the page just in time to get another message.

_**Wicked right? I know someone who gives me discounts for a great ink any time I want it. This one isn't done so I'll be returning to get it finished. I'll show you when it's done though.**_

_**It is wicked. I'd like to see the finished result.**_

_**Can do. I have to go now. Maybe I'll take you up on that surprise crap you were talking about for Cat. She deserves it for being such a trooper through all this.**_

_**She does, she's a good friend.**_

_**Glad to hear. I'm happy she has someone like you and because of that I'm also happy to have met you.**_

_**You know, technically we haven't met yet.**_

_**I'll have to fix that.**_

_**Please do.**_

_**I will.**_

_**Good, can't wait. ;)**_

_**You are such a flirt.**_

I never failed to blush when he called me that. I also never failed to shoot it right back at him which always started a small banter challenge between us.

_**Look who's talking.**_

_**You aren't complaining.**_

_**Neither are you.**_

_**Nope, just admiring what I can.**_

_**Maybe if someone gave me a name I could slip them a picture?**_

_**Jeramiah.**_

I paused, wondering if he was messing with me again.

_**Seriously?**_

_**Pfft, no.**_

Of course. Time to try force.

_**Tell me!**_

_**Good night Victoria.**_

_**No, tell me your name!**_

I waited five minutes before sighing and just giving in once again. I wasn't giving up completely just yet though.

_**Ok fine, good night.**_

_**Get a good sleep.**_

_**Sure.**_

_**Don't pout, I'll hopefully be seeing you soon.**_

That made me do a double take in surprise. What did that mean? How soon would that be?

_**What?**_

…

_**What do you mean by that?**_

…

_**Hey!**_

…

_**Well fine then! Good night, message me when you can…**_

_**Will do.**_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was almost as stubborn and frustrating as Jade sometimes but everyone had their flaws I guess. I logged out and shut down my computer. I set my laptop on my desk and then fell into bed. He may act like Jade but why did I still like him the way I did? I groaned and rolled over, hoping sleep would come quick and I didn't have any dreams about him again.

**BFB**

Almost another month passed by and school was close to over. That was good because Jade was driving me nuts. She was constantly on my case about something or other and when Cat stuck up for her every time it just about made me lose my mind. The solution, avoid Jade as much as possible. I hung out with the others and kept Jade at a respectably far distance. The only time we ever had to come into contact was when we had to share Cat. It never went well for me though when Jade dragged Cat away before either of us could stop her. I asked Cat what that was about but she had only said that Jade needed to talk to her privately. I accepted the answer but was still irritated with the aloof goth. What Cat saw in her, I would never know. Maybe it was the fact that Jade treated Cat differently, kindly. While others had to endure her wrath, Cat seemed to be able to calm her when no one else could. I seemed to do the opposite. After a particularly nasty fight with Jade, which Cat broke up and removed Jade, I was left to stomp out of school. It was the end of the day anyway and all I wanted to do was go home and relax. Almost like he knew, Cat's brother messaged me to ask how I was doing.

I allowed him to calm me and then we went on to comforting small talk. But that was the last I heard of him for a week. I managed to message him once a day when I really wanted to message him three to seven times a day. I wanted to know what was up, what was happening, but he never answered back. It figures, the one time I found a guy I could actually see myself with and he disappears. I had the worst luck. The good news was talking to him had sparked something in me I hadn't felt in a while. I had an idea for a song. I wanted to flesh it out as soon as possible and there was only one guy who could help me. I asked Andre for help and he accepted happily. I invited him over one day after school and we joined minds to try and make a rough draft of the song. It was a good way to stay occupied but my mind was still on Cat's brother, unfortunately, because the song was about him. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I suspected Andre caught on but he didn't bring anything about it up, which I was grateful for. After he went home I was alone with my thoughts again. I was on my way back across my room for the hundredth time when my phone made the familiar sound I had been waiting for. I rushed over and opened the message.

_**I ran into some trouble but it's all good now. Sorry we haven't been able to talk much but I have good news.**_

Just knowing that he was alright made me relieved and a little angry with him so words came to me without any thought to how I sounded.

_**It better be good news after what you put me through.**_

_**Aww, did you miss me?**_

**Did** I miss him? Yes, I did, and I wasn't afraid to tell him.

_**Yes.**_

_**Good, because I missed you too. Look, I've been doing some heavy thinking and I made a decision. I wanted to meet you so I came home.**_

I was happy to see he had missed me too but stunned that he was actually back home, right now, at Cat's house. I stopped myself from running over there at that moment and instead answered.

_**You mean, you're there now?**_

_**Yes, that's what I said.**_

Oh my gosh, I think I'm having a heart attack. I take a few breaths to calm down and then reply.

_**Cat isn't there is she?**_

_**Yes, but I snuck into the window of my room so she didn't see me. My room stays locked when I'm not home so I think I'll just camp out here until we come up with a sufficient surprise for her.**_

_**You remembered. :)**_

_**What, no mustache this time?**_

_**I'm touched. You're a good brother you know that?**_

_**I've been told. How could you think I would forget something like that anyway? I'd do anything for Kit-Kat.**_

_**Aww you have a nickname for her?**_

_**Of course.**_

I smiled at my phone, feeling even more for my friend's brother.

_**Anyway, I got word that our parents will be out for the weekend. I think you should set up a party and then I'll crash it, at the same time, surprising Cat that I'm home.**_

_**You just want to crash a party. Shame on you.**_

_**What can I say, I'm a rebel and party crashing is fun. **_

I shook my head and laughed before typing up a reply.

_**Ok then, I can gather some helpers and get to that. Which day?**_

_**Saturday.**_

_**And where will you be?**_

_**Hiding of course. Where else would I be?**_

_**You aren't going to help? I see how it is. :(**_

_**Oh no, a frowny face. What will I do now?**_

_**You're so mean.**_

_**Ugh, you just want to see me early.**_

_**Yes I do.**_

_**See! I'm going to stay undercover. I'm sure you'll be fine.**_

_**You owe me.**_

_**What do I owe you?**_

_**What? You're serious?**_

_**Yes, what do I owe you?**_

I pondered this for a few seconds and then blushed when I knew exactly what I wanted.

_**A kiss.**_

_**A kiss? No problem. You'll get it as soon as I arrive.**_

I blushed harder and closed my eyes to remain calm. I don't know how long that lasted but it must have been long because I received another message.

_**Hey, you still there? You didn't die of excitement did you?**_

_**No…**_

_**Good, because I want that kiss as much as you do. I think we've waited long enough don't you think?**_

_**Yes, I think we have.**_

_**See you then Tori. I can't wait. ;{)**_

I giggled and clutched my phone to my chest, utter joy making me feel like I was soaring.

_**See you.**_

I logged off and laid down with a big smile on my face. This time I went to bed and embraced the dreams I knew I would have about a certain someone's brother.

* * *

**This will be a two part so it's not over yet. Keep your eyes open for more and leave a nice review while you wait. ;)**


	2. Nope

**This was supposed to be posted yesterday but time seemed to slip away. O well, part two is here now. Aren't you excited? Maybe? No? Well, you're getting it anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day was Friday. Time seemed to fly. School rushed by once I realized that Jade was nowhere to be found so she never got the chance to make my day hell. I didn't dwell on that though because I was busy setting up the party with our group and keeping it from Cat. By the time I went home, everything was set up to start early the next day. I was in charge of distracting her while everyone else set it up. I was so pent up with a myriad of emotions that I thought I would burst. I had to do something about it. I paced a little and then decided to call Cat.

I had called her like crazy when her brother stopped messaging me. She listened and was always half amused, half conflicted about my predicament but she didn't tell me why she was so flustered on the subject of her brother. I didn't ask either. I was too scared to for some reason. Now I was calling her for a different form of support. I chose her number and called, hoping Cat would bear with me one more time. I almost dropped dead with constricting shock and anxiety when the voice that picked up wasn't Cat. I knew it couldn't have been her dad because Cat's parents worked all day and didn't come home until late at night so it wasn't him. It could only be one person but I couldn't believe it.

"Hey, didn't think I would get in touch with you this early. How you doin'?" his voice questioned me over the phone. It was just as smooth and alluring as I thought. I stood helpless and at a loss, my mind wiped blank. I heard his amused chuckle before he spoke again.

"Did I catch you by surprise?" he asked, his voice suggesting he knew very well what he did.

"I-I, um, I was trying to call Cat and…well, I can't say I hoped you wouldn't answer but really I was trying to get a hold of Cat," I stuttered, rushing to explain once the words began to flow easier.

"Yeah, sure. Well, Cat is off outside doing things only Cat does. She left her phone in the house," he explained in a way that clearly depicted his fondness for his sister. I found it incredibly endearing.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in hiding?" I demanded, putting my free hand on my hip and cocking it even though he couldn't see.

"Yes, but I got bored and hungry so when I saw Cat outside I decided to make a snack run. Now if you don't mind, I have to hurry and get that done before she comes back," he responded evenly.

"Hurry up then! You don't want to ruin the surprise!" I exclaimed. He laughed again at my expense. I was starting to really like his laugh. It was hearty and boisterous.

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow," he replied, tone light and carefree.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I repeated. He hummed a small laugh and then the phone disconnected. I stood with my phone still held up and then let it slip from my stiff fingers.

"Tomorrow…" I mumbled to myself. After all this time I would see him, in the flesh, tomorrow! I fumbled with my phone, picking it up off the floor so I could jump on The Slap and send everyone a private message reminder to be ready and on time. Then, I had Andre come over to help me put the last touches on the song we were working on. It was finally finished. He left once my family came home with a farewell and assurance that tomorrow would go without a hitch. I hoped he was right. I busied myself the rest of the night talking to my family and eating dinner then sitting down to a movie so that I wouldn't run myself ragged thinking about what awaited me tomorrow. Afterwards, we all headed to bed. I snuggled up in my blankets and curled on my side. Sleep thankfully came quickly and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. The next day couldn't have been more welcome than it already was.

I woke up bright and early, got ready, and then bolted for the door all before the rest of my family could properly start the day. My parents wished me luck with the party and Trina, for once, didn't impede. She didn't even move an inch from her spot at the table. We had our talks concerning Cat's brother and although she found it weird and a lot like online dating, she was still happy that I was happy. The best thing she could do was allow me to finally meet a boy without her rating him first and then trying to steal him. I think it was the first time I thanked Trina so many times she had to stop me. She shot me a smile when I passed her and I returned it. I flung open the door and left, shutting it behind me then running over to my car. I jumped in and headed for Cat's house. I parked in her driveway and then sent a mass text to everyone to tell them to get ready, then I got out of the car to go inside. I knocked and Cat answered, opening the door with a forced smile I caught right away. For a second I thought she found out but then the expression disappeared. What was going on?

"Oh, hi Tori! I wasn't expecting you here at all," she greeted candidly. A little too candidly in my opinion. She stepped back to let me in and I continued to stare at her suspiciously as I entered.

"Cat," I said, intonation dropping a few octaves suspiciously.

"Yes?" she replied softly.

"What do you know?" I inquired, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"About what?" she responded in confusion, her head tilted. I stared her down a little longer, my eyes scanning her for anything else that would tell me she knew, but I didn't find anything else so I just shook my head in response.

"Never mind. How about we go to Freezy Queen?" I offered, pasting on a smile.

"Would I!" she exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

"Would you?" I asked her, quirking a brow.

"Would I, what?" she pondered, her eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Would you like to go to Freezy Queen?" I repeated with a small amount of agitation.

"Would I!" she repeated also. I grumbled and slapped my forehead then grabbed her wrist and towed her out the door.

"Let's just go," I suggested.

"Okie dokie," she agreed cheerfully. I wonder how Jade put up with her this whole time. What with her temper being a short fuse I didn't think she would have the patience. I shook my head and led Cat out to my car. She rounded it while I slipped in the driver's seat and sent out another mass text to say I was heading out with Cat now. We buckled in once Cat had plopped in her seat and then I took her to Freezy Queen as planned. I made sure to keep her there as long as I could, which turned out to be two hours. It wasn't hard when she stuffed herself full of frozen yogurt and talked non-stop because she was so hyped up. She had a lot of random things to say and an endless capacity for frozen yogurt. I was just about to see if the others were done when I received the ok in the form of a text from Andre.

We left to return to Cat's house. I grew more and more nervous the closer we got to the point that I was having a hard time keeping it from Cat. Thankfully she was oblivious and lost in her own world, humming a tune I hadn't heard before. She likely made it up. I didn't really know what to expect today plus nerves never worked well with me. I was always a mess when I was under pressure. I took a deep breath and then put on my bright smile. I parked and followed Cat inside to be greeted by a big surprise from all our friends. There were banners, streamers, balloons, food, music; the works. Heck, even Jade showed up and I didn't think she would after all the complaining she did during the planning. They went all out and I was glad to see Cat look just as surprised as I hoped she would be.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"A welcome home party, what does it look like?" Andre answered, gesturing to the banner that said 'Welcome Home'. Cat opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak, and then turned to look at me. She seemed conflicted about something. My smile faltered a little. She looked like she wanted to say something but then she smiled again.

"Oh my gosh I didn't think taking a trip to Freezy Queen would make you miss me this much!" she stated, looking around in awe. Robbie laughed.

"It's a surprise welcome home party for your brother, Cat. We know you miss him so I bet you'd be happy to know he's visiting," he explained. Cat shook her head and averted her gaze to the floor. That expression was back again and it was really starting to bug me. Just as before, she schooled her face into one of delight.

"Wow, I didn't know he was back! Thank you guys! Where is he?" she questioned.

"He said he would choose when to show up so that you don't know when he arrives," I answered. Cat grinned and hugged me then ran off to start the party. I watched her with a smile and then joined in. Andre and Beck made sure to allow us as a group time with Cat before calling in more people to take the party up a notch. Now that the party was in full swing and everyone was having fun I began to wonder when the guest of honor would 'crash the party'. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Andre was trying to get my attention until he was shaking me by the shoulder and yelling my name in my ear over the loud music.

"What?" I shouted back.

"I think we should have a little original music," he responded with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. It took me a few seconds to understand his meaning when realization dawned on me. I shook my head hastily, my eyes begging him to drop the idea but he didn't listen.

"Come on Tor, it's a great song," he encouraged me, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me over to a rise in the floor near the sliding back door that lead out to the Valentine's back yard. Andre hopped the two small steps and I stumbled after him. Band gear and other electronics were already set up. I glanced at the drums and instantly thought of Cat's brother. Where was he? God I hoped he didn't choose to show up during the song. I would die of embarrassment for sure. I stood off to the side with a mic Andre shoved in my hand while he walked over to stand behind another that was already propped in a stand. He tapped it and then got everyone's attention. The DJ shut off the music and everyone turned to Andre.

"Hey everyone! Are you havin' a good time?" Andre began jovially. The crowd hollered their clear approval while I continued to hope that I didn't have to go through with this. I could just walk away right now, but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Andre. I couldn't leave him here on the temporary stage so I remained were I was, my head bowed nervously while I bit at my lip. My hands fidgeted with the mic as I reluctantly went through the lyrics in my head, trying to prepare myself.

"Good, good. I thought it would be awesome if my buddy Tori Vega here, sung an original song. What do you think?" Andre continued. The crowd agreed once more. My grip tightened on the mic.

"I thought you would agree. So let's give it up for Tori Vega everyone!" he shouted, raising his hand to point at me. I took a deep breath and put on my performance face. I willed myself to be the outgoing girl everyone knew me to be and just as it's always done, I began to slowly shift into a comfortable place on stage. I walked over to the stand set out in the front of the stage and waved at the crowd. They cheered and Andre patted my back before taking his place with his trusty guitar in hand. The rest of the band began taking their place too and I began to wonder if Andre had set this up all along because no one but he and I should have known the song. I wanted to be mad at him but I couldn't. Plus, I was a little excited to see what people thought of my song. It wasn't supposed to see the light of day but now it would and I had mixed feelings about it. The only thing I could do now was sing it.

"Hey everyone! As you know, I'm Tori Vega. I wrote this song with the help of the talented Andre Harris," I began, gesturing at Andre who smiled. The crowd cheered.

"It's called Best Friend's Brother, and it goes a little somethin' like this," I stated confidently. Andre signaled to the band behind us and the familiar tune began to play. I took another breath and then focused on the beat of the song. My eyes landed on Cat who stood in front of the crowd. She beamed up at me innocently, making a twinge shoot through me, but I was ready now. It was now or never.

**I call you up ****when I know ****he's at home.**

**I jump out ****of my skin ****when he picks ****up the phone.**

**Why can't I tell ****if he's looking at me?**

**Should I give him a smile?**

**Should I get up and leave?**

As I sang I scanned the crowd, my searching eyes landing on Jade who was watching me with a calculating stare, leaning casually on the counter in the kitchen which was just as open as mine. Her eyes narrowed at me and I hastily moved on.

**I know it's strange****.**

**I don't know what I'm thinking****.**

**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?**

**I really hope ****I can get him alone****.**

**I just don't, don't want her to know.**

My eyes returned to Cat who was enjoying the music, seemingly unfazed by the lyrics so far. It gave me hope which helped me belt the chorus.

**Yeah! ****My best friend's brother is the one for me****!**

**Yeah****! ****A punk rock drummer ****and he's 6 foot 3****!**

**I don't want to****, ****but I want to****.**

**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**

**Yeah****! ****My best friend's brother ****is the one for me****!**

**BFB! BFB!**

**My best friend's brother.**

**My best friend's brother.**

By now Cat was smiling in a way that told me she knew all along and was ok with it. It was a soft and understanding smile. I grinned back and then glanced at Andre who nodded back to me as he played. Now I felt comfortable enough to strut across the makeshift stage.

**I kinda think that I might be his type.**

**'Cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy.**

**Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.**

**Is this all in my head?**

**I don't know what to do.**

**I know it's strange.**

**I don't know what he's thinking.**

**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?**

**I really hope I can get him alone.**

**I just don't, don't want her to know.**

**Yeah****! ****My best friend's brother is the one for me****!**

**Yeah****! ****A punk rock drummer ****and he's 6 foot 3****!**

**I don't want to****, ****but I want to****.**

**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**

**Yeah****! ****My best friend's brother ****is the one for me****!**

**BFB! BFB!**

**My best friend's brother.**

**My best friend's brother.**

**BFB! BFB!**

**My best friend's brother!**

**My best friend's brother!**

The song hit a small pause, allowing me to dance a little and the crowd to cheer. When it started back up I tried searching the crowd again hopefully. I took note of all my friends dancing to the beat and saw that Jade was gone once more. Maybe she hated the song and didn't like me up here getting so much attention. Oh well, I was too pumped to care at the moment. I easily fell back into the song.

**'Cause he's such a dream.**

**Yeah.**

**And you know what I mean.**

**If you weren't related!**

I held the note and raised a hand to point at Cat who laughed and shook her head playfully at me. Keeping my voice steady, I brought my hand up into the air and then swung it back down just as the chorus struck up again. This time, the crowd joined along as well as Andre. It felt liberating that they were as caught up in the song as I was.

**Yeah****! ****My best friend's brother is the one for me****!**

**Yeah****! ****A punk rock drummer ****and he's 6 foot 3****!**

**I don't want to****, ****but I want to****.**

**'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!**

**Yeah****! ****My best friend's brother ****is the one for me****!**

The crowd chanted the last of the song with me, pumping their fists with each beat.

**BFB! BFB!**

**My best friend's brother.**

**My best friend's brother.**

**BFB! BFB!**

**My best friend's brother.**

**My best friend's brother.**

The last of the song played out and the cheering started up. They clapped and cat called. Some whistled and others yelled supportive comments. I bowed dramatically and then hopped off stage so that Andre could take the mic.

"Give it up for Tori Vega everyone!" he shouted. Everyone did as he asked. He began clapping too and I smiled at him before melting into the crowd. I received pats on the back and more impressed comments as I made my way to the corner by the stairs that led up to the second floor. No one occupied the area, and after being the center of attention, all I wanted was to wind down and have some time to myself. I sighed and then groaned, leaning against the wall so that I faced the corner.

"Time to crash the party! Amazing song by the way. Hey Tori, having a little trouble there?" a voice called to me suddenly. I jumped but didn't turn around. That stunning excitement held me in its grip again so I couldn't move. My body stayed rigidly leaning on the wall. There was the laugh, ringing clearly over the loud music. I heard it perfectly. It was strange because despite not meeting Cat's brother in person, I felt like his presence was already familiar to me. I felt comfortable yet on edge.

"Did you still want that kiss?" he asked next, voice low. I could feel his body heat at my back but he didn't touch me. I forced myself to relax, only achieving it enough to push off the wall, and then got ready to turn around.

"Wait, can I ask something of you first?" he inquired, stopping me. I could hear something that resembled nerves in his tone and it made me smile. Not to mention it helped me gain back some of my confidence. At least I wasn't the only one nervous here.

"Yeah," I responded simply. I heard him shift and then I could feel his breath at my neck as he leaned closer.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. I shivered involuntarily but did as he asked. There was more shifting and then a warm hand grabbed my wrist. He tugged me forward and I let him guide me away from all the noise and into a more quiet location. He made me stop and then I heard a door close. I wondered if I should open my eyes but didn't when he talked again.

"Keep them closed," he spoke up, his voice wavering slightly. It held something else, something odd, but I ignored it. I listened carefully to his light yet precise footfalls as they wandered over to me. Fingers briefly met my cheek and then I felt him stand right in front of me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he remarked uncertainly. I cocked my head, obviously puzzled.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I replied, starting to wonder why he had lost his constant confidence and was suddenly having second thoughts now that the moment had finally arrived.

"I just…I want to be sure you want it so that when the moment is over you and I both know that we took this step with the full knowledge of consent. There's no going back," he explained. I found it increasingly odd that he was so unsure but I wrote it down as nerves just as I was feeling. It was different flirting over words with no contact whatsoever opposed to face to face interaction. Now that we were mere feet away it was much harder to stay confident. He had to be feeling it too.

"I understand," I replied calmly, certainly. I heard him sigh and then move a little closer. My heart kicked into high gear. Still, I waited.

"Don't think too badly of me when this is all said and done Vega," he stated. Wait, what? I didn't have time to question the very familiar voice change, or the use of my last name, or the soft body now pressed to mine. I couldn't question any of these abrupt yet clearly noticeable changes because full lips met mine. Somewhere in my head I knew I should be pulling away, ending this crazy twist of reality, but I just couldn't bring myself to break the slowly building kiss. It seared through me, creating feelings that confused me and left me disoriented because I was still drowning in the way the lips caressed my own. I groaned, the sound turning the kiss into a heated one, a tongue now asking for entrance. I obliged eagerly and the moan from her that met my ears when our tongues battled sent a tingle through me. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I was enjoying every millisecond of this kiss with someone I thought was my enemy. It was hard to believe that right now, especially with the way she was kissing me, but it was an unmistakable attraction.

I wanted, yearned, and craved the ardent kiss Jade West was giving me at this very moment. It didn't matter that it was her and not the guy I had expected it from. It didn't matter that I'd been tricked. It didn't even matter what all this really meant, because Jade's hands had snaked around my waist to pull me closer. I rested a hand on her shoulder while the other buried in her hair. I pulled away shortly to take in air and then I was the one to initiate the kiss again. I was fully aware of the make out session I was taking part in with Jade of all people but I just couldn't stop. My hand continued to grip her raven locks and the other dug into her shoulder. One of her hands held my waist to keep us flush against each other and the other traced up my spine only to stroke back down slowly. The action caused me to arch into her which made her gasp. I took advantage of that and dipped my tongue into her mouth. She accepted and we continued. We kissed until our lips felt bruised, her passionately rough kisses were hungry and demanding while her teeth nipped at my lip.

I returned it in kind eagerly. When we finally parted I opened my eyes to put the face I knew with the lips and body I had experienced. I never thought I would feel this way for Jade. I never thought she would ever feel this way for me. In fact, the world must be ending because there wasn't a snowflake's chance in hell that we could ever like each other the way I was sure I liked the person I had been talking to all this time online. Jade brought a hand up to cup my jaw and then leaned in to brush my nose with hers. I parted my lips in anticipation of another fervent kiss but she only pecked my lips gently, almost tenderly. Her beautiful blue-green eyes seemed to beg me to accept her and despite everything she's done, the recent deceit, and my confused emotions running wild, I did accept her. I accepted her because in turn I accepted myself. The only problem was, I needed a moment to myself to work it all out and properly understand. It was too much at once and I needed some time to process it all. I let out a sigh, and for once, Jade actually looked scared.

"Tori?" she panted, still out of breath. I was breathing a little heavily too. I carefully reached up to brush her hair back then placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Can I have time to think?" I requested softly. She nodded without hesitation and I took that as the perfect time to make myself scarce. I needed to lock myself in my room and really look at this from all angles. I had to have complete peace to do that. She locked eyes with me one last time, and then I pulled away.

"I understand," she said with a sigh. She offered me a genuine yet shy smile and I returned it. Who knew there was a vulnerable side to Jade West and she was showing it to me? I turned away to leave the guest room we had occupied and then looked for Cat. The redhead had some explaining to do as well as the others but I would interrogate them all soon enough, just not now. I found my perky best friend and told her I was heading home. She pleaded with me to stay but I told her I was all partied out and that she should have double the fun to make up for me leaving earlier than planned. She seemed to understand my current expression because she gave me a big hug and then whispered in my ear.

"It'll all work out," she assured me. I nodded and she let me go so I could leave. This was the strangest, craziest, yet most wonderful day of my life. The minute I got home I fell into my bed and let sleep have me. At least when I'm asleep my mind would run at the normal speed limit and not a hundred over. I began to relax into my bed and then in no time I was out.

**BFB**

By the next morning I was dying to sort out this complicated puzzle that sat before me. I stayed in bed for over an hour trying to do just that but I only managed to confuse myself further. Jade was Cat's brother all along? Was this some trick? No, Cat wouldn't do that to me. But why even set me up like this in the first place? If this revelation wasn't enough, I was still questioning my sexuality. I had been going along believing I had found a guy I could relate to, someone who I felt wouldn't turn out as bad as the other relationships I had been in. But now I meet him and he isn't even a boy.

He's a she and I find that I really don't care. I don't even care that the girl is in fact my long time enemy because if that was truly who Jade West was, then I think I just fell for her. Yes, she was a girl, and no, I don't think I'm gay. It's just Jade. She's the only girl I've ever felt this way about. So, what do I do now? I had no clue but I was hoping talking everything out would settle some things. I really hoped it did at least. I climbed out of bed and took my time getting ready for the day. I was on my way downstairs to get something quick for breakfast when I got a text. I pulled out my phone from my pocket to see it was Cat.

_Tori, I can explain everything. Please don't be mad. :(_

_I'm not mad Cat just very confused._

_Oh good! I promise, I'll explain everything! :)_

_I'd like that very much. Did you want me to come over or…?_

_Yes, as soon as you can._

_Ok, be there soon._

_Kay kay! I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for all this…and Jade says she's sorry too._

I froze at that but managed to type up my next reply.

_I accept both of your guy's apology. Don't worry about it. See you soon._

_Ok, see you._

I slid my phone back in my pocket and groaned, rubbing a hand over my face. What did I get myself into? I distracted myself with breakfast and then escaped the house before anyone could fully come around enough to ask where I was going. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now except for the two behind all this. I pulled up at Cat's house and was brought inside the still decked out living space after a knock to the door. Cat fidgeted and glanced at me every so often like she thought I would suddenly explode. I wasn't, but I wouldn't be surprised if I did.

"Um, sit here and I'll get Jade," she mumbled. For once Cat wasn't her peppy self. It looked so weird for her. I nodded and did as she asked while Cat left to climb the stairs. I watched her go and then fell back into the plush couch, letting my body relax. It was going well too until I heard them returning. That was when I tensed again.

"Cat please, I don't think I can talk to her right now," Jade spoke plainly. She sounded so unlike the confident Jade I knew that it made me sit up and turn to look at her. Cat had dragged her halfway down the stairs but she refused to go any further. Our eyes found each other's, making us both freeze. After a few seconds I offered her a small smile to encourage her. She looked at the floor but allowed Cat to pull her forward again. They came over to take a seat. Cat pushed Jade onto the other side of the couch that I occupied and she took the single reclining chair across from us.

"Start from the beginning," I told them, only glancing once at Jade and then settling my eyes on Cat. Jade was looking away, her body slouched, her head bowed. I didn't like seeing her that way. She looked so defenseless. Cat sighed, flicked her eyes to Jade, and then back to me.

"Obviously you know now that I don't have a brother," she began. I rolled my eyes but let her continue. Cat hesitated and then started up again.

"You see, it all started back when Jade and I met. Our parents were good friends so they asked my parents to be Jade's godparents. When Jade's parents died in a car accident she came to live with us," Cat began slowly, quietly. I saw Jade wince at the mention of her parents but she didn't react besides that.

"When I said Jade was like my sister I wasn't kidding. She **is **like a sister to me. She has been ever since we were little. She didn't want anyone to question her when it came to her parents and our living arrangement so we kept it a secret and did what we could to keep it that way," Cat continued to explain. I understood what she told me but it was still hard to take in.

"And the others? Were they in on it too?" I inquired. Cat shook her head.

"They were just as clueless as you. They really do think I have a brother and that he travels too much to stick around," she answered. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Well, at least I wasn't the only one suckered here.

"Tori, we really didn't mean to lie to you about any of this but when things started getting a little tricky with Jade, we had to do something about it without anyone finding out," she went on.

"Tricky?" I wondered with a tilt of my head. Cat fiddled with her fingers and then looked over to Jade. I did too. Jade closed her eyes with a heavy sigh and then opened them to look directly into my own.

"I've questioned myself for some time now. I knew I've liked both guys and girls since Junior High. I never thought it would be a problem until I met you. I was going out with Beck, someone who made me happy, yet I still thought of you. It's crazy to think but, I've always admired everything about you. I still do. When I realized I liked you I played it safe and broke up with Beck. I wanted to part ways with him while I still could so we could remain friends. I know I've treated you like crap, but it was because I was scared. I didn't want these feeling to come back. I thought I could live out my life with Beck. I was safe, I was happy, but then you came along and messed all that up! I was mad and in denial so I did everything in my power to keep you away but it didn't work," Jade told me, her normally strong voice cracking. She looked like she was close to tears. The sight of that made my heart ache.

"After thinking it over I decided I had to ease the tension with you somehow. It was too late to try and be nice, plus, I couldn't bring myself to talk to you in that way. I had already dug too deep in my role as your tormenter to do that. I had to find another way. That's when I came up with the already in place idea that Cat has a brother. I used that identity so I could talk to you, get to know you, so that maybe one day I would be comfortable enough to approach you and be the friend you deserve. You should have had that at least. I didn't think it would turn out this way in the end but I'm kind of glad it did. I wouldn't ever have had the courage to make a move had you not asked for it," Jade finished, her eyes meeting mine only for a second before she shyly averted them.

It was weird yet invigorating to see Jade so honest and soft. It made me smile and caused a fuzzy feeling to wash over me. Jade West liked me. And in true Jade West fashion she tricked me into liking her too. I wanted to dislike that but I found that I didn't mind. Maybe I should just let this happen and let the chips fall where they may. This whole time Jade had been struggling with her feelings and I had never known. Instead of struggling with my own I figured I would allow them to take over and start seeing Jade as the guy I had been talking to because they were in fact one and the same. I liked him so why not her? I smiled, just as unsure as Jade, and then reached over to place my hand over hers between us. Her head snapped up to look at our hands then she looked at me.

"I'm just glad everything is finally cleared up," I told her truthfully. Her stormy gaze seemed to calm at my words. Her ever present crease in her brows relaxed and her body seemed to do so too.

"You aren't mad at us?" she asked incredulously. I shook my head, flicking my eyes to Cat to make sure she knew I wasn't too. She smiled brightly.

"No, you did it for reasons you felt were right. It may have gotten a little out of hand but I forgive you guys. I couldn't be mad at you anyways," I responded sincerely. Cat cheered and jumped at us, pulling us all into a group hug. I felt Jade slowly wrap her arm around me just as she was doing to Cat. Her touch seemed to burn yet tingle. It felt good. We stayed in the embrace for a few more seconds and then parted. The atmosphere suddenly felt a lot lighter.

"So, um, I guess that song needs to be changed to Best Friend's Sister, huh?" I pointed out, shyly rubbing my arm and looking from a silently grinning Cat to Jade whose eyes widened and then looked away.

"I like it the way it is," she mumbled. I laughed but nodded.

"Ok," I replied simply. I stuck around a few more hours just to hang out. I found myself watching Jade once in awhile. I still couldn't believe I liked her. My feelings didn't change and I didn't try to change them. It's weird how everything that passed made sense now. I knew why they happened and what caused them. It all came down to these two girls who were only trying to look out for each other and unknowingly dragged me along for the ride. I wouldn't have trade it for anything.

**BFB**

I groaned and sat heavily in a chair at my kitchen table. Jade sat across from me, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. We had been taking this thing between us slowly. For the rest of the school year we worked on being friends with Cat as our mediator when we clashed which we still did sometimes, even though most of the fights were playful or teasing, there were still some that were just as fierce as the ones we used to have back as enemies. Cat was always happy to see us getting along so with her help we were back on track soon enough. By the time summer came around, Jade and I decided to try and move up a step now that we had time to spend together more often. We made this decision shortly after Jade finished her tattoo and proudly showed me the finished product that was a pair of scissors piercing a heart.

The location of said tattoo was pretty low on her hips, below her belly button but close to her right leg rather than in the middle. She had to unbutton and unzip her pants to show me the whole thing, making me blush and her smirk knowingly. I had unintentionally brushed it with the tips of my fingers when I saw it, making her blush along with me. There was a palpable feeling of intimacy between us that couldn't be ignored after that. We were past the friendship stage for sure. I had to admit I was nervous all over again and even if she didn't say so, I knew Jade was too. We knew each other pretty well by now seeing as the only thing Jade lied about was her gender, her height, and that she was a drummer in a band. Other than that she had been just as truthful as I had been. We couldn't really hide anything from each other anyway. Because of this decision to move forward we were currently disagreeing over where we would have our first date. A paper sat in front of me with a list that was heavily written on. Both my hand writing and Jade's littered it, crossing out choices and making new ones. It was a mix of notes and plans.

"How about we blindly pick from these last choices?" I suggested. Jade quirked a brow but I knew she was thinking it over. Eventually, she nodded.

"Ok, how are we going to do that?" she asked in return. I rewrote the last three choices five times each all over the back of the paper. I then pushed it over to her and moved to sit next to her. I felt her react to my proximity as she always did. I didn't blame her because I acted the same way around her. We hadn't kissed since that first time. We've held hands once in awhile and hugged numerous times despite Jade's complaining. I think she liked them deep down. There was the occasional touch that meant more, or the way we locked eyes that told us both that we were in this for the long run. Other than that, we hadn't acted on any of our feelings just yet even though lately all I wanted to do was just grab Jade and kiss her like we did that first time. She never got tired of teasing me both verbally and physically about the way she made me feel. I didn't have the guts to do the same all the time to her but when I did I saw that she was just as affected by me no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It was the only time I could smirk right back at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked me, but I shushed her. She scowled but did as she was told. It was remarkable that I now had the power to make Jade obey, even if it wasn't all the time. The others caught on to our friendship because of this but no one suspected it ran any deeper.

"We're going to close our eyes and just pick a place randomly," I told her, grabbing her hand to hold it over the paper. I intertwined our fingers and Jade locked them in place with her own, only keeping her index finger out and ready to land on a randomly chosen place.

"Ok then, I'm ready," she announced, closing her eyes a second later. I smiled, happy to see she was going along with my idea and then closed my eyes too. Jade still disagreed with me and told me how stupid my ideas were. She wasn't ever hesitant to speak her mind. That was never going to change, but now, when she did agree with me she didn't beat around the bush about it unless she was particularly playful that day and was just trying to tease me. Besides that, she openly showed that she agreed with me and wasn't afraid to show it. That never failed to put a smile on my face. I squeezed her hand once and then moved it down and to the right.

She pulled to the left in return. I moved our hands across the paper and then Jade took us sharply up diagonally. We both pushed down so that Jade's finger touched the paper and then we opened our eyes. We took a peek under her finger to see we had picked the one idea we had both agreed on. I laughed at the irony and soon Jade joined me. Her laugh, surprisingly, was the only thing she hadn't changed when she was impersonating Cat's brother. She had changed her voice very well when she spoke but not her laughter or her true personality she hid under the many layers of defenses she put on since the death of her parents. That was purely Jade. I looked up at my girlfriend, giggling to myself when I thought the word. Jade cocked her head questioningly but I just shook mine.

"It's nothing," I told her. She ran her thumb over my hand and cracked a sly smirk, the one that gave me shivers. I learned to love Jade's smirk as it had as much to say as her smiles and sometimes even more.

"Tori, I know you're giggling over something corny; and why shouldn't you? I mean, that song? Wow, you have it bad," she joked playfully. I laughed and nudged her shoulder. Jade never missed the chance to tell me I was a big sap, or a cheeseball, or a dork, or any other variation of those words, but I also knew she still liked it all the same.

"I like the sound of calling you my girlfriend whether it's in my head or spoken aloud," I confessed, biting my lip nervously. We hadn't really put any emphasis on our current relationship besides the moment we agreed to take things a step further. Jade stared at me, her ever vigilant and alert gaze studying me. I shifted under her scrutiny but relaxed the moment she smiled. It was genuine and gentle.

"I'm happy to be your girlfriend Vega," she replied sincerely, taking my face by the chin with care. I grinned happily and allowed her to guide me to her lips. She kissed me softly at first, just a brush of lips really. I could feel her shyness but that was replaced with the desire we both felt on multiple occasions. Her hand slid down my neck to travel around to the back where she gripped firmly. Her head tilted just enough to fit our lips together in a kiss that seemed to spiral into heated intimacy. I tried putting everything I felt into this kiss and knew Jade was doing the same. I cupped her jaw, my thumb stroking her smooth skin, and she hummed happily.

I could feel her smile on my lips, making me smile too. We broke apart to look into each other's eyes and then we both chuckled at our identical idiotic grins. Jade suddenly pulled me to my feet and led me up to my room where we continued our make out session. After, we cuddled on my bed and held each other with occasional strokes or fleeting touches here and there. It was calming, comforting, and felt great. I held Jade to me and resolved to never let her go. I felt her kiss my forehead and then we lapsed into peaceful silence. I was Jade West's girlfriend and she was mine. We had our very first date planned and ready to go. We were well on our way to what looked like a future we both have always wanted.


End file.
